Escolher a Vida
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome decide virar amiga de Inuyasha, mas será que isso deu certo? Será que ele vai ficar com a Kikyou? Ou ele tem algum sentimento escondido pela nossa heroina? ONE-SHOT


**Tradução: To Choose Life**

**~Escolher a Vida~**

**Por: Mystic Hanyou ©**

**Traduzido: 22 de Julho de 2010**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama 2004-2010**

Kagome deslizou para fora do poço numa tarde quente de primavera na Era Feudal, surpresa de não encontrar ninguém lá.

"Eles devem estar no vilarejo" – Kagome olhou em volta da clareira do poço e novamente se maravilhou com a beleza da Era. Percebendo o topo da Árvore Deus na clareira próxima ela resolveu visitá-la antes de encontrar com a turma.

Chegando à beirada, ela encontrou Inuyasha encostado na base da árvore, parecendo estar pensando. Seis meses atrás, Kagome decidiu que era melhor para o coração dela se concentrar em fazer Inuyasha seu melhor amigo do que um namorado em potencial. Parecia ter sido para o melhor. A tensão havia esvaído do relacionamento deles e haviam ficado bem com uma simples amizade.

Ele falava com ela sobre tudo agora. O que o incomodava, o que o fazia feliz, simplesmente tudo, até mesmo Kikyou. Ela ainda vinha para vê-lo, ás vezes pedindo por sua vida, outras, para ver se estava bem. Ela era constantemente um enigma. Por pedido dele, Kagome parou de segui-lo quando Kikyou aparecia. Ela expressou seu medo pelos truques de Kikyou, mas ele havia dito que Kikyou não o levaria dessa vez. Ela queria que ele juntasse os fragmentos da jóia primeiro. Kagome cedeu.

Kagome olhou para a clareira, e viu os comedores de alma de Kikyou viajando para o norte. 'Então, era por isso que ele estava aqui ao invés de estar no poço.' Ela parou perto dele e deslizou entre algumas raízes de árvore na sua esquerda. – "Kikyou apareceu, huh?"

"É"

Ela continuou em silencio. Ele contaria para ela se ele quisesse. Ela virou para observar as folhas pesadas da árvore mover-se gentilmente com a brisa. De vez em quando um pouco de cabelo prata flutuava em seu raio de visão.

"Ela disse que já estava cheia de esperar. Que desde que o Naraku morreu, eu não precisava ficar mais aqui." – Kagome virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ela continuou em silencio. – "Eu disse para ela que ainda havia fragmentos da jóia por aí. E já que eu estive na batalha que o desfragmentou, eu deveria ajudar a pegar todos novamente. Ela riu de mim. Ela disse que não sabia por que os humanos ainda desejavam eu por perto." – Ele rosnou.

Kagome esticou sua mão e pegou o punho cerrado dele em sua mão. "Relaxe, você vai se cortar." – Ele abriu a mão e então deitou sua palma na dela.

"Eu decidi então. Eu decidi que se ela quer minha morte, ela pode esperar que minha vida acabe tanto nas espadas ou garras dos meus inimigos ou quando eu respirar meu ultimo suspiro deitado numa cama como um velho hanyou."

'Ele escolheu a vida!' a tensão no coração dela dos últimos dois anos havia se acalmado.

"Eu disse minha escolha. Ela exigiu saber quem me vez virar as costas para nosso trato. Eu disse pra ela que não havia ninguém a não ser a si mesma para culpar. Seu amor ou seu ódio por mim era sua própria escolha." – Sua mão que antes estava frouxa apertou na dela e então ele a puxou com ele quando levantou.

"Ela não voltará a não ser que nossos caminhos se cruzem. Eu não a procurarei e ela concordou em fazer o mesmo." – Ele encostou contra a árvore e novamente olhou para cima, para a clareira. Ele disse tudo que precisava e só estava esperando pela Kagome.

Ela se moveu até ficar em frente dele. Ele retornou seu olhar e deu a ela um sorriso de canto de boca que mostrou uma de suas presas. 'Ele escolheu a vida ao invés da morte que Kikyou queria. Ele deseja ficar.'

Ela andou em sua direção, e então ela deu um empurrãozinho com o pé, ficando de ponta de pé e se lançou sobre eles. Enlaçando suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça, ela olhou para aqueles olhos surpresos. 'É agora ou nunca, garota!' Cedendo aos sentimentos que ele colocou na estante de trás de seu coração, ela baixou sua cabeça e gentilmente pousou seus lábios contra os dele.

'Mas o que...?' Inuyasha pensou. Sentindo as mãos dela apertar seus cabelos e seus lábios pressionar firmemente nos dele, ele levantou seus braços para segurá-la enquanto ele se entregava ao beijo.

Ele levantou uma mão para ficar em sua nuca e inclinou a cabeça dela para permitir um acesso melhor para ele. Ele mordiscou seus lábios e então ele sentiu a língua dela deslizar e tocar seu lábio superior. Ele abriu sua boca e aceitou a oferta.

Era maravilhoso sentir-se nos braços dele. Ter sua forte presença flutuar sobre ela, um sentimento quente mexeu dentro dela quando ele a puxou mais para perto e pegou sua língua.

Ela pressionou-se ainda mais perto e deslizou sua língua com a dele e então se enrolaram juntas, após isso, guiou-o dentro de sua boca.

'O gosto dela é maravilhoso' Entendendo a dica dela, ele aprofundou e tomou o controle dela. A paixão dos dois era acesa com o beijo intenso e o coração de Inuyasha inchou só de pensar que Kagome estava tendo-o.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade do beijo e mudou para mordiscadas em seu lábio. Um gemido baixo saiu da garganta dela e ele sorriu com o canto do lábio. 'Isso é um bom sinal.'

"Pra que..." Inuyasha limpou sua garganta e tentou de novo. "Pra que foi isso?"

Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, saindo do efeito do beijo e arrependida dele tê-la soltado – "Hmm, foi um obrigado." – Ela disse depois de recuperar o fôlego.

"Pelo que?" – Ele murmurou em sua orelha enquanto a segurava mais perto.

"Por escolher a vida." – Ela empurrou sua face na dobra do pescoço e mudou de posição os braços em volta de sua cintura. Abraçando-o perto, ela respirou sua fragrância e suspirou com satisfação.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou no momento. Nunca houve um momento assim e se ele escolhesse continuar o relacionamento, do jeito que estava antes, ela precisava memorizar tudo até o mínimo detalhe.

Sua mão veio até o lado de sua cabeça e com sua virada gentil, ela olhou pra cima. Sua bochecha esfregando-se contra a dele e então ele a beijou gentilmente perto da orelha. Vagarosamente ele foi indo até que seus lábios se cruzaram.

"De nada." – Ele segurou-a perto, ele sentiu-se completo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Era como se tudo havia encontrado seu próprio lugar e de algum jeito Kagome era a peça que havia faltado nos anos anteriores. Só se segurar ela perto, o vazio havia ido embora. Mas como fazer isso ficar permanentemente, como fazer esse sentimento ficar? Queria Kagome ficar com ele? Claro, ela havia prometido ficar com ele e ela havia deixado vários sinais de seu amor por ele. Mas tudo aquilo era só uma brincadeira, uma tortura cruel?

Não, não a Kagome dele. Ela não faria isso. Ele respondeu ao seu beijo e novamente sentiu o amor intenso que ela havia jogado sobre ele. 'Ela me ama.' – Ele puxou-a ainda mais para perto. Para que ela nunca fosse embora.

Suas orelhas se mexeram com algum som que vinha da ponta da clareira. Ele claramente ouviu Sango dizer a Shippou para ficar quieto e ser mais leve com as pisadas, e ouviu um tapa firme que deu no...

Houshi.

Ele suspirou, 'Quando eles vão parar? Gostaria que Miroku tivesse coragem e falasse logo com a Sango.'

Sentindo a mulher em seus braços se mexer, ele percebeu que não queria que ninguém visse mais nada. Soltando ela um pouco para poder mudar ela de posição e tê-la em seus braços, ele pulou do chão e encontrou um galho na árvore completamente escondido pelas folhas.

"Inuyasha?"

"Nós tínhamos espiões." – Ele disse simplesmente

"Oh, será que eles precisavam de alguma coisa?"

"Não, não precisavam. Sango veio quando Kikyou estava aqui. Eu acho que ela decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca saiu do seu esconderijo. Os outros dois idiotas provavelmente queriam me encher o saco de novo se você ainda não tivesse voltado pra casa a tempo."

"Pra casa, Inuyasha?" – Ela perguntou pra ele.

"Idiota" – Ele disse para si mesmo baixo. Agora como contar a ele que aqui era seu lar, não a casa que ela ficava na Era dela, mas quando ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa...

"Hmm, casa. Eu gosto de como soa." – Ela disse. Ele a puxou mais perto e travou seus olhos nos dela.

"Você 'tá falando sério?"

"Sim, estou. Aqui é aonde meus amigos estão, aonde eu sonho estar enquanto estou fazendo lição de casa. Aqui é aonde o cara que amo vive."

"Hum, e quem esse seria? Melhor não ser o houshi ou aquele lobo idiota."

"Bem, ele está sempre por perto. Ele passa o tempo procurando fragmentos. Ele tem uma espada de presa para defender os amigos, e tem essas orelhinhas fofas." – Na primeira palavra, a face de Inuyasha se quebrou com um sorriso que só ficou maior ainda com cada palavra dela.

"Fofas, elas não são fofas." – Ele rosnou.

"Oh, mas eu diria que elas são sim." – Ela aproximou-se e gentilmente acariciou-as com as mãos. Ele ficou tenso com o primeiro toque, mas vagarosamente relaxou e abaixou a cabeça para ela ter um acesso melhor.

Um barulho de satisfação saiu de sua garganta, assustando os dois. – "O que foi isso, um ronronado?" – Kagome perguntou.

"Hum, não. Foi só, ah, um rosnado." – A última vez que ele se lembrou de ter ouvido esse som de si mesmo foi quando sua mãe acariciou suas orelhas e murmurou uma canção de ninar.

"Não soa como nenhum rosnado que você já fez até hoje."

"É só um rosnado, mas... significa felicidade."

"Então é um ronronar." – Kagome riu baixo. Ela se aproximou e novamente massageou suas orelhas, assim parando qualquer briguinha. Ela inclinou-se para ele e envolveu-o em seus braços. Sentindo-se valente, e tendo basicamente já ter dito algo do gênero, ela puxou toda sua coragem novamente. Inclinando-se ainda mais para perto de uma de suas orelhas, murmurou – "Eu te amo."

Com a confissão os braços dele a envolveram, puxando-a contra ele, ela deitou sua cabeça no seu ombro e sentiu seu corpo relaxar contra o dele. Ele ronronou baixo novamente e ficou lá sentado, absorvendo as emoções que apareceram depois da confissão dela.

"Eu acho que eu sei o que eu vou fazer com minha segunda chance na vida." – Ele disse alguns minutos depois.

"E o que seria?"

"Passar todos os dias defendendo meus amigos com minha espada, e todas as noites segurando minha companheira, meu amor, minha amiga em meus braços."

"Sua companheira?" – Ela perguntou, esperando que fosse ela. Claro, esses últimos minutos abriram muitos dos sentimentos trancados deles. Mas ainda havia duvida em sua mente.

"Sim, minha companheira. A garota que me escuta, que luta a unhas e dentes para visitar a família dela e que é dona desse colar maldito, e do meu coração." – Nas últimas palavras, ele a segura e sela seus lábios nos dela. Ela geme em sua boca enquanto ele deseja aprofundar o contato.

Satisfeito que ela havia sentindo todo seu amor, ele soltou-a dos seus lábios e a arrumou em seu colo. Percebendo a escuridão através das folhas, ele tirou seu haori e colocou em volta dela.

Percebendo a insinuação dele que eles ficariam pelo resto da noite, Kagome se aconchegou ainda mais em seus braços. E quando ela estava perto de entrar na terra dos sonhos, ele sussurrou. – "Eu te amo também, minha Kagome." – Ela retornou seus sentimentos em um murmúrio e logo adormeceu.

Sim, ele a amava, e algum dia, logo, ela seria sua companheira (fêmea). Seu coração plainava com os pensamentos de um futuro com sua família. Então com a noite descendo sobre a terra, Inuyasha deitou sua cabeça na dela e dormiu um sono leve e sem tensão alguma.

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoal, espero que gostem dessa fic também, é outra tradução, mais melosa, e menos hentai do que eu costumo fazer, mas estava aqui na minha pilha de traduções, que eu deveria fazer a muito tempo, e resolvi fazê-la mesma assim.

Bom, eu gostei bastante, e no começo com o beijo deles, me deu uma vontade de beijar para ser bem honesta hahahaha, mas já que eu decidi ficar sem um namorado por um tempo, acho que só vai acontecer no fim de semana, ou quando alguém ligar pra mim querendo me ver hahaha.

Tinha dito antes, se alguem havia lido, que eu não havia encontrado o autor, pronto ai está, Mystic Hanyou, ótima fic. Agradecimentos a pessoa!

Beijos

Star Angel Matsuyama


End file.
